Pete Twist
Pete Twist is a main character in Round The Twist. About Pete is the oldest Twist child and twin to sister Linda, they live with younger brother Bronson and father Tony in a lighthouse. Pete is into girls especially fellow school student Fiona. He enjoys playing guitar. Pete has an ongoing rivalry with the Gribble gang (James, Tiger and Rabbit). He has a gentle nature with the ability to bring people together. Biography Series 1 - Nell's Ancestors Pete is one of four students to participate in the "3rd Annual Spaghetti Pig Out" at school. He discovers a magic remote control after Badsmell accidentally lands on it. The remote can pause, rewind, repeat, play or fast forward any living thing it's aimed at, with the effects only lasting 5 minutes. When James learns about this new device, Pete believes he wants it to use against him in the competition by pressing the 'rewind' button on the remote. When Tiger announces the contestants he introduces Pete as the "Skinny but ever hungry termite Twist". During the competition after both Bessie and Tania drop out, James uses the remote not on Pete but on fellow competitor Rabbit, by pressing the 'fast forward' button. At the end of the competition, Rabbit had eaten 27 bowls to Pete's 8 bowls of spaghetti. After eating way too much too fast Rabbit brings his spaghetti up all over the audience, Rabbit is disqualified for breaking the rules making Pete the winner. Pete picks up the remote from a spaghetti covered James, points it at Rabbit and presses the 'rewind' button. In Wunderpants Pete is running late for school so puts his still wet underpants in the microwave to dry them off quickly. When he takes them out they tingle. He puts them on and as he leaves closes the door behind him which causes the lighthouse to crack. While on the bus to school it gets bogged. Pete gets off the bus, lifts it up and drags it free. When James, Tiger, and Rabbit tease Pete about his undies in the change-rooms before the cross country race, Pete throws James through the wall. During the race Pete passes everyone and heads straight to the beach. He gets undressed and dives into the water. He does a bunch of flips, and jumps as he swims fast. Pete's undies shrink. James and Rabbit take Pete's clothes, leaving him naked. Pete makes his way back to the change-rooms. He finds Loopy Leaper on the floor and places his shrunken underpants on the frog. Pete shows up with Loopy at the First Annual Frog Race after Mugger has already eaten all the other frogs in the race. Pete places Loopy in the circle with Mugger. Loopy jumps, loops around an aeroplane travels through orbit and when he comes back to Earth he lands on top of Mugger, spattering him over everyone and everything. Loopy Leaper wins the first annual frog race - he'll beat the pants off anyone! Series 2 - Shipwrecked Ghosts Series 3 - The Viking Book of Love Series 4 - Ariel & Atlantis Galleries * Pete Twist Series 1 Image Gallery * Pete Twist Series 2 Image Gallery * Pete Twist Series 3 Image Gallery * Pete Twist Series 4 Image Gallery Pete_Twist_-_series_1.jpg|Pete portrayed by Sam Vandenberg in season 1 pete series 2.jpg|Pete portrayed by Ben Thomas in season 2 pete serie 3.jpg|Pete portrayed by Rian McLean in season 3 & 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 1 Main Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 2 Main Characters Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 3 Main Characters Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 4 Main Characters Category:Images Category:Characters Portrayed by 3 People Category:Main Characters